Reboot Romance
by kurosora1984
Summary: A digital romance - with nothing pixeled out. ;D AkuRoku commission for mizukiyumeko!


**Author's Note:** Another commission, this time for the lovely and patient **MizukiYumeko**! 8D (I think I'm always thanking my commissioners for being patient...but still, she is, so go nom on her with gratitude and bring your cookie offerings!)

And, since I've lately noticed a disproportionate number of Ninja Readers (who fav and run without a word) I'll just say in advance - thank you for reading! And I'm guessing you enjoyed it, so...yay! :) I'm happy about every single person who still reads and enjoys this couple, even if they don't have anything to say about it. XD

Thank you again Mizuki! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Roxas stared glassily at the blank, institutional white wall nearest his side of the lecture hall. The professor droned on and on, his aged face and the backdrop of a luxurious office filling the lecture hall's wall-sized screen. Roxas half-heartedly listened to the lecture, silently wishing he was anywhere with a Terminal – which would be almost anywhere but here. They had them in the student center and in the lobbies of most of the academic buildings, although it could be hard to find an unoccupied one. Fortunately, there were two in his room – one for his roommate, one for him. That was where he was headed the _nanosecond_ class hit End Transmission.

The Terminals were the way everyone connected to the three-dimensional virtual world of Vista. Roxas had learned in primary school that the name had been taken from one of the earliest computer operating systems, dating back to the Information Age. He'd learned in secondary school about Vista addicts and how to manage your usage so that you didn't become one. The guest speaker in Health class had brought some horrifying holograms of the long-term damage Vista-overuse could cause to a person's cerebral implants. With normal implants, nothing showed except a smooth silver crescent near the temples – Vista abuse burned out the circuits after a few decades, leaving charred, lumpy flesh peeling back from a corroded metal disc, and lesions spreading across the face.

The whole class had paid extremely close attention to the following lesson – maintenance and hygiene for your cerebral implants.

The history of digital linguistics was comparatively useless. Unfortunately, Roxas still had to sit through it for another…4.6 minutes. Sighing, Roxas wished End Transmission would get here already. He _really _wanted to link to Vista right now. There was so much to _do_ there! It was undeniably the world's largest virtual reality server – nothing else even came close – and the only places on the planet without available Terminals were unpopulated regions. Virtually _everyone_ could link to Vista – and Roxas could run around shooting virtual aliens in any conceivable landscape with team members he wouldn't even be able to understand without the universal translator protocol active.

He'd met his best friends in Vista. Hayner lived in Frankfurt, Germany. Olette was a Creole-speaking girl from Martinique. Pence had grown up in Athens, but was at university in Singapore. Roxas lived in Portland, Oregon, but tended to hang out in Vista at a massive tree house the four of them had virtually constructed together and dubbed The Usual Spot.

Lately, though, Roxas hadn't been to The Usual Spot as often. He'd been spending a lot more time joining various campaigns in his favorite shooter game and getting himself quickly eliminated because he wasn't paying as much attention to the game as he should. He was too busy searching the faces of the other players, looking for someone.

Someone…very _specific_.

A week ago, he'd been sneaking through a virtually-rendered forest level, his team advancing on the concealed fortress and preparing to attack. Roxas liked to play as a sniper, so he'd found a good, protected spot and started locating his targets, waiting for the team to signal they were ready. That was when he saw one of the enemy players through his scope…and froze.

It was never a good idea to trust your eyes in Vista, especially when it came to other people. Everyone could customize their virtual appearance, so just about everyone you saw in Vista was drop-dead gorgeous – and sometimes they also happened to be centaurs or mermaids or nine feet tall. So Roxas knew the moment he spotted this other player that he was probably not _really_ that heart-stoppingly attractive, hair like fire and eyes green enough to kill, features strong and masculine, yet smooth and refined too – a tantalizing combination. So what if he was probably some chubby, pasty dork in reality? Reality didn't really matter. Anything you could want in reality, you could pretty much have in Vista. So Roxas didn't _care_ who "Ginger" really was. He had been stalking the hell out of that shooter campaign since he caught sight of the guy – and watched him take a headshot a minute later and vanish from the level – in hopes of finding him again. _In Vista._

When he found the guy…he had it all planned out in his mind. They'd meet each other in the same campaign…but this time, those sharp eyes would look up from the gun and lock with Roxas' yearning stare. Ginger would slowly smile, and they'd forget about the game. The sound of gunshots would fade off into another map, leaving them alone in the forest. Ginger would step closer. _"Hi, I'm…"_ Whatever he called himself in Vista. And Roxas would answer with one of his names, and Ginger would say something like, _"Nice shot back there." _ And then, for no apparent reason – because who needed reasons in fantasies anyway? – Ginger would pull him close, press their bodies together, and lean down…

"_End Transmission."_ The lights in the lecture hall automatically brightened to their Daylight setting, the screen faded to black, and class was over. Roxas sighed with relief and joined the general hurried shuffle to escape. He didn't even mind having his fantasy interrupted. He was _sure_ he'd find Ginger this time. Today felt like a lucky day.

~o~

Back in the dorm, Roxas glanced into the retinal scanner and the door-screen phased out, allowing him into his room. The lights were on Dusk, and his roommate's Terminal was closed, as always. Roxas didn't even glance in that direction. He still hadn't actually met his roommate. The only time he'd ever seen him – leaving the room as Roxas was returning, heading in the opposite direction – all Roxas had seen was a tall guy buried in a large hoodie with the hood drawn up. They hadn't spoken, hadn't even crossed paths. It wasn't that rare, either. People in reality only mattered if you wanted them to – like if you met someone from your Social Net outside Vista. Anyway, Roxas would have to be pretty bored to take an interest in strangers, and at the moment _Ginger_ was the only one on his mind. Roxas slid into the comfortable seat of his Terminal, the top half of the egg-shaped capsule automatically easing down and sealing him in.

His cerebral implants connected in a flash, and the room faded away, the bright, beautiful world of Vista appearing around him.

Roxas stood at the base of a huge tree – he always activated his link at The Usual Spot. But he didn't climb up to wait for his friends – not today. Instead, he turned down what appeared to be a path of blue glass bricks that rose and dipped lazily over countless green, rolling hills. A gentle breeze ruffled Roxas' golden hair under the clear blue sky. Every flower on the hills was a link to another place – games Roxas liked, his favorite places to eat, his Social Net rooms, a re-creation of a library in Florence, Italy where he liked to do his homework for university. This was how Roxas had set up his interface with Vista.

He headed for the green flower that represented the shooter game where he'd seen Ginger. As he linked over to the game lobby, the blue sky and green hills dissolved in light, trillions of pixels rapidly reforming into a white, oval-shaped room with portals all around the perimeter for the different campaigns and levels one could play within this game.

Roxas walked around the game lobby slowly, scanning the faces of the other players as discreetly as possible. The place wasn't too full. Typical, for this game – it would be much busier in a few hours. But Roxas had tried to find Ginger during peak traffic, and that hadn't been working out well for him.

Picking an out-of-the-way spot, Roxas watched the players gather and phase into game levels, phasing out again later – some of them one at a time as they were "killed," some in groups when the campaign ended. He fidgeted a little, impatient, and tugged at his clothing – most everyone in the game lobby was wearing default white, at the moment, since there was no point in customizing when they would be in a camouflaged costume the moment they loaded into the game. Roxas wore the same skin-tight shirt and shorts everyone else did – except in black. It made him stand out. A lot.

"Waiting for someone?" A deep voice spoke, and Roxas glanced quickly to his left – he hadn't seen anyone approach. When he saw who was there, his heart leaped into his throat.

_Ginger!_ "I'm…not waiting for anyone, no." Hopefully that hadn't sounded as gasped as it felt. Hopefully Roxas wasn't beaming with excitement, though his eyes were probably giving him away a bit. Hopefully…Ginger was smiling like that because he liked that answer.

"You're not going to play a campaign?" The smooth, low voice asked innocently, but the sharp green eyes roamed over Roxas like Ginger wasn't thinking too deeply about the game.

"I'm…" Roxas glanced around the lobby, then smiled and turned to face the other man fully. "Well, the best players won't be here for a while yet, so I don't know. I was thinking of going somewhere else for a while."

The redhead grinned at him slowly. "You got somewhere special in mind, Sunshine?"

_Sunshine. _Roxas' breathing quickened. "I'm open to suggestions." He glanced into green eyes intentionally, making sure his interest showed.

"Well," the taller man stepped closer, nearly touching Roxas but not quite, "I was going to grab a bite to eat. Care to join me?"

"Definitely," Roxas beamed. His heart was racing with excitement – up close and personal, this guy was twice as gorgeous as he'd been through a sniper scope. And his voice resonated so beautifully – Roxas was already longing to hear it whisper something in his ear. He had an amazing body, too. Of course, everyone did in Vista, but not everyone chose the type of body that Roxas found irresistible. Slender and strong…lean, toned muscle…not bulky, not skinny. Perfect for running hands over and pressing against during long kisses – that was what Roxas wanted, and that was what this attractive redhead had.

Letting his eyes roam a bit, Roxas enjoyed the view as he followed the other man to an exit and waited for him to input their destination. His pants were unfortunately long, but still deliciously tight over his perfect ass. His arms were gloriously bare. Roxas wanted to trace the contours of slender muscle. He wanted to watch them flex as they pulled him close and held him tight. He wondered how long Ginger was going to make him wait.

"_Destination accepted."_

A large hand slid down Roxas' arm, fingers folding together with his own as the man smiled. "Come on," he murmured, and led Roxas through the portal, dissolving them both into the data stream.

~o~

A moment later, Roxas was blinking into brilliant sunlight that sparkled off an endless stretch of glassy blue water. Palm trees waved in the warm, fragrant breeze, and white sands stretched away in front of the broad veranda where they stood. Roxas felt his hand tugged again, and let himself be led forward to a waiting table. "Welcome to Capri. Or at least, Vista's version of Capri. Puts the real Mediterranean to shame, I'm told."

Smiling and taking a seat, Roxas asked, "You 'grab a bite to eat' in style, don't you?"

With an intentional smile, the other man answered softly, "I'm just trying to make the venue fit the company…_Sunshine_."

He couldn't help grinning at the nickname this time. "Sunshine, huh? I like that…" Then he leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand, gazing at his date. "And what should I call _you?_"

"I often go by Lea," the guy offered, as if the name were only a suggestion, available if Roxas wanted to take it.

"Hmmm…" Roxas winked. "That works…_Lea_." He breathed the name with a soft sigh, drawing it out tantalizingly. _That's a good name for moaning…_

A trim, holographic waitress appeared at their table, politely offering the drink selection. Roxas let his date choose a bottle of wine, secretly enjoying the sound of the man's Vista-name in his mind. He knew it was probably an alias – almost no one in Vista used their real names. Roxas had a few other nicknames he could have used, if Ginger – no, _Lea_ – hadn't given him a special one. But this was better – more intimate. And Lea was already looking at him with more than a hint of interest…Roxas wondered if they were both thinking the same thing – about how that name would sound as a long, pleasured _moan_.

For now, however, he was happy to flirt, have dinner, and watch the sun set over the Mediterranean. Afterward, Lea suggested a walk, and Roxas followed him for a stroll along the beach. A perfectly innocent conversation about their favorite levels in the shooter game somehow took rather sudden turn when one of them made a comment – Roxas could never remember after that what had been said or even who said it, only that the reply had come with a teasing poke that had earned an identical response. Before he knew it, Lea had grabbed him and Roxas had his hands full trying to fend off an attack of vigorous tickling.

They ended up rolling in the warm white sand, both laughing and struggling, trying to pin the other guy's arms while keeping one hand free to keep tickling. Roxas' sides hurt from laughing and his cheeks were sore from smiling, but he didn't stop fighting back until Lea had both his arms pinned to the sand. Unfortunately, he had to use both hands to do it, leaving them at a tickling impasse…nose to nose, bodies pressed close together. Breathing hard, Roxas glanced up into sparkling green and read the excitement matching his own, the electric jolt that made his skin tingle sharply with awareness, heat. For a never-ending moment that made Roxas' lips tremble with anticipation, they just looked at each other.

Then Lea kissed him, hard, and he didn't stop for a long time.

Fingers digging into thick red hair, Roxas clutched the other man and sucked on the hot tongue plunging into his mouth. Big hands ran down his chest and squeezed around his hips. Pushing himself up from the sand, Roxas shoved against a firm chest and rolled on top. Lea just grunted and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, keeping their mouths tangled together. Roxas finally pulled away, but only so he could nuzzle Lea's neck, exploring with his mouth. After only a minute of that, Roxas found himself on his back in the sand again. His head fell back on its own when Lea slid his tongue over Roxas' throat, beginning to kiss and suck hard at the sensitive skin.

It all felt incredible – Vista was very good at tricking the sensory pleasure centers of the brain. Still, Roxas felt a fleeting moment of regret, because the way Lea was kissing him would have left him covered in kiss marks in reality. But he would look the same as before outside of Vista, and even here in Vista, nothing would show unless Roxas made modifications to his appearance – and it wasn't the same if _he_ put the marks where he _thought_ they should show. Roxas wanted to _find_ them – later, when he was alone. He wanted to discover them, and brush his fingers over them as he remembered this heat, this moment of passion. This man and his lips, and the way he purred almost like a cat when Roxas dug his fingernails into a broad back.

"Mmmm…you like to play a little rough," Lea growled softly against Roxas' lips. "Too bad I won't have anything to show for it tomorrow."

"Nn, that's just…" Roxas slid his tongue between the other man's lips, then out again, "…what I was thinking." He grinned. "I like to scratch."

His slightly-kinky redhead winked back. "Nice. And I'd like to have you play nurse and tend my wounds in the morning."

"The morning _after?_" Roxas prompted, teasing a little…and flirting a lot.

"Oh yes. The morning after." Lea nipped at his throat naughtily. "The night of wild, passionate lovemaking is only the beginning, after all."

_That_ was a little more than Roxas had been hoping for, but the way Lea's deep voice said _lovemaking…_ Roxas took a deep breath, heat spreading through him even as he lay in the sand, relaxed. Lazily, he trailed his fingers up to play in flaming red hair. He could match that detached, casual tone while discussing shockingly lurid fantasies. It was actually rather fun – another game he could play in Vista, even if he wouldn't have dared in reality. "Oh, I agree. Let's see…I've got a morning-after fantasy!" Roxas grinned naughtily.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Slowly meeting green eyes, Roxas murmured, "Taking a shower together…and then I'd find a really dark hickey you left somewhere on my body. Somewhere very…intimate." Lea purred, slipping to the side to tease at Roxas' ear with his tongue. "And then I'd show you, and you'd start touching it…licking…" Lea's tongue worked deeper and Roxas' breath hitched. "…and pretty soon…_nnnh_…shower sex."

A throaty, approving growl in his ear made Roxas shudder. "Sounds _very_ good. We should do that."

"Mmm, too bad…" Roxas turned to catch Lea's lips again. "Vista doesn't code injuries, no matter how…_pleasurably_ you get them."

Green eyes rolled. "Ugh, fucking Vista. Taking all the fun out of playing rough."

"Oh, there's still _some_ fun left. Even in Vista. If you can find the right _person_." Roxas winked.

A grin. "I think you look like more fun than anyone I've ever met, Sunshine." Lips connected with his again in a slow, sultry kiss. "Wanna go somewhere and…_play?_" The man whispered.

Roxas shivered. _Holy shit, no way. But…oh, God yes. But…_ Swallowing hard, Roxas' mind raced. He'd been looking for some innocent fun. Well, _mostly_ innocent. He hadn't expected… Just _finding_ Lea had been a small miracle. Catching the other man's interest was still feeling too good to be true. What they were doing now – this was paradise. But taking it further…

"Mmm, actually…now's not the best time." Forcing his lips to curl with a teasing smile, Roxas hoped it didn't look like he was suddenly running away. He didn't want to _refuse_ this guy…at least, not enough to make Lea give up and leave. His tone became apologetic at once. "I have to get going, actually. But I'd really like to, I mean…if I could see you again sometime? Sometime _soon_," he added quickly.

Narrowed eyes studied him skeptically. "Hmmm…_how _soon?"

"Tomorrow?" Roxas breathed, his tongue flicking between his date's lips again.

Lea's expression relaxed back into a smile. "Oh. _Tomorrow._ I guess I can deal with that." Amiably, he rolled off Roxas and offered him a hand up. Roxas began to dust the sand off, then yelped at an unexpected swat to his ass. "I'm helping," Lea offered with wide, innocent eyes…as he continued to try to reach around Roxas and "dust off" his ass.

"Pft!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're so_ helpful_, I see it now. Wait here a second." He turned away and whispered the code to open up a command input panel – it appeared on the side of a palm tree. Roxas used it to access his homeworld interface, copying one of his links and importing it to where he was. Then, leaving the panel active, he turned back to his date with a secretive smile…and extended a long stem that ended in a blue bud – a flower that had not yet bloomed. The man took it with raised eyebrows, and Roxas offered, "When this flower blooms, it will link you to a place I like. I'll be waiting there."

"Ahh," the man purred, stepping close and wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist. "And this will bloom tomorrow…right?"

"Exactly," Roxas smiled up into that attractive face.

The other man sighed in resignation. "I miss you already…"

"Mmm." For an answer, Roxas grabbed the man, pulling his face down with both hands, letting his fists close around bright red hair as their open mouths met, tongues slathering together passionately for a few moments of wild kissing. "There," Roxas gasped, drawing back. "That will have to hold you until tomorrow." Lea moaned, leaning down to try to reconnect their mouths, but Roxas wiggled free of his grasp. "See you tomorrow." He winked, stepping back to the command panel and tapping it, phasing out of Capri, eyes still lingering on the man who watched him go…until the landscape vanished and was replaced by his homeworld's green hills.

"Roxas! Where've you been? You're late!"

He glanced up at the Usual Spot and saw Olette waving down at him. With a sigh, he smiled and called back, "Sorry! Coming!" Then he headed up to join his friends, putting _tomorrow_ out of his mind.

_Mostly_.

~o~

Class dragged on for even longer than usual the following day, but Roxas didn't notice it as much. He spent most of the day thinking about Lea, and daydreaming about his kisses, and wondering what to do if the man propositioned him again. Every time Roxas closed his eyes, he could see that attractive face smiling at him. His skin tingled with the memory of every touch, and he kept licking his lips unconsciously, remembering the heat of those kisses…and wishing he had a taste to remember as well. _Stupid Vista, not knowing how to code a person's taste. _The program had only one code for that – it didn't know how to accurately reproduce a human's unique flavor, so you could swap spit with a thousand people in Vista and they all tasted the same. _I wonder if he lives on this continent…_ Roxas found himself forlornly wishing that he'd someday be able to meet Lea in reality…and find out how he really _tasted_.

However, taste or no, the heat that swelled in Roxas' body every time he remembered yesterday's date made one thing clear – he _did_ want more. If Lea wanted to do something more intimate today, Roxas seriously doubted his ability to say no. He _ached_ to be in that man's arms, swept away by heat and desire. On the other hand, having sex in Vista was so…_trashy_. Roxas had never done something that slutty – fuck the fake body of a person whose real name you didn't even know? Only desperate people did _that_.

But Roxas still wanted it – wanted _him._ So the question was, did he care more about his self-respect, or…a man with red hair and green eyes and big hands and soft lips and strong arms and a low voice that purred hotly in his ear?

He still didn't know by the time he got back to his room, heading straight for his Terminal with barely a glance around the room. His roommate's Terminal was closed, but the lights had been left on Daylight. Roxas spared the briefest thought for energy conservation and turned them down to Dusk before sealing himself in his own Terminal and vanishing into his the digital world.

Swiftly, he headed down the glass path directly for a blue flower. Activating the link, he let Vista data-stream him directly to a little alcove in a Florentine library. The light went from bright sunshine to pale beams of late afternoon orange, slanting through slowly dancing dust particles. Ancient books cluttered the shelves all around, and Roxas sighed, sinking into his favorite old, incredibly comfortable chair. _About…ten minutes until the link activates._ He picked up a dusty old copy of _She Stoops to Conquer_ from a nearby shelf and began to read while he waited.

The precise moment Roxas had set for the link to activate, Lea phased into existence next to the railing overlooking the rest of the library. He glanced around, looking a little surprised, then caught sight of Roxas.

It would have been tough to say which of them was beaming wider, but Roxas wasn't worried about that. The next thing he noticed was…

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Lea glanced down at himself and broke into a sudden laugh. He was draped from head to toe in a long, black scholar's robe, appropriate to the Italian Renaissance…which, if Roxas remembered, was the historical setting of the library. He had forgotten about that – he didn't interact with the world outside this alcove when he came here, so he tended to forget he was sort of in the fifteenth century here.

Still laughing, Lea explained, "That's what _I'd_ like to know! I didn't know where your link would take me, so I just told Vista to render me some clothing appropriate to the setting, whatever it was." He spread his arms with their long, billowing sleeves and grinned at Roxas. "So…where am I, and what _is_ this?"

Snickering, Roxas set his book aside. "You're in an ancient Italian library. I think you're wearing a scholar's robe or something. That's what happens when you leave things up to Vista."

"Clearly," the man grinned, stepping fully into the alcove. "This looks ridiculous, though." Without another word, the man yanked the robe off over his head and tossed it on an empty shelf. He was wearing breeches underneath, but no shirt. "That's better, I guess."

Eyes traveling over the bare chest, Roxas murmured appreciatively, "Oh, that's _fine_."

Smirking at him, Lea sat down in the empty chair beside Roxas, stretching his legs out lazily. "I was sort of hoping for a bedroom of some kind, but this is nice and private too. Any particular reason we're in a library, Sunshine?"

Licking his lips, Roxas dragged his eyes away from the bulging front of the man's tight breeches, making the effort to meet his eyes and answer, "Well…this is one of my favorite places. I just thought I'd show it to you."

"You come here a lot, then?"

"Mmm, yeah. I study here most days. Sometimes I just read by myself, when I wanna get away from everyone else. I've never, um, brought anyone here before."

"I see," Lea purred, glancing over at Roxas. "I'm honored, then. This is more personal than some random bedroom, isn't it?"

"_Much._" Roxas met vivid green eyes and felt his skin prickle all over. That look was so…_hot_.

"I guess, though, that means I should behave myself, huh?" A naughty grin. "If I did any of the things I'm thinking of doing to you…you might not be able to get much studying done here anymore. I'm very…_memorable_."

Glancing over the beautiful male body again, Roxas breathed, "Oh…I don't doubt it." Then he swallowed. He felt so very _warm_… "But…you don't have to behave _completely…_"

"No?" _Damn_, but that was a sexy grin.

"Just…know when to stop." The words came with a teasing smile which concealed Roxas' nervously fluttering stomach. _Please let that be okay…_

"Ah." _Comprehension_. "I see." Still smiling, _Thank goodness_. Lea reached for him, and Roxas let his hand be lifted and squeezed, fingers lacing together with the other man's. "Anything for you…Sunshine."

With a smile and a tiny sigh of relief, Roxas lifted their hands to his lips. _He gets it. It's…safe. He won't push too far._ He pressed a kiss to the man's knuckles…then opened his mouth and let his tongue glide over the length of a finger. Lifting his gaze as he finished, he caught the heat in the green eyes watching him…and let his own desire show in a smoldering stare.

The man's lip curled upward as he slowly stood, purring, "Careful with those eyes, Sunshine. I can be patient…" He stood in front of Roxas' chair and slowly lowered himself, planting a knee on either side of Roxas' legs. "…But it only goes so far. If you don't want to be ravished…" A hand brushed Roxas' jaw line, cradling his face as the other man leaned down. "…Don't give me those eyes that beg for it."

Warm breath brushed over his parted lips, and instinct drew him forward, closer… "Sorry," Roxas breathed. "I'll be more careful."

"Mmmm." Lea's lips vibrated with his soft hum of approval as they met Roxas'. The kiss was soft and slow, but far from chaste. Mouths open, they let their tongues slide together sensually. The taller man settled himself in Roxas' lap, pinning him to the chair with the firm weight of his body. Roxas responded by looping his arms around a slender torso and pulling him closer. He controlled himself, though – he didn't grab Lea with the urgency he felt. He squeezed gently, feeling the warm, bare skin under his hands and stroking it, enjoying the sensation as they kissed. _So much skin…if only…_

_If only Vista could code his scent._

Yet another thing missing in the digital world – and right now, Roxas _really_ regretted it. If he could only draw in a deep breath and fill his mind with this man…if he could only moan with pleasure as he tasted him…

"Ahh…" Lea moaned softly, then whispered against Roxas' lips, "How are you this sexy? Even in unreality…Sunshine, you don't know what you're _doing_ to me." Roxas shuddered as hips rolled against his lap on the final words, a tongue gliding down his throat…hands running up and down his body. Still not too much – not too hot and fast – but it was more than before. And Roxas couldn't answer _that_ with the same soft, lazy kissing they had been doing.

He groaned softly, hands moving up to bury themselves in thick red softness. Sucking pressure on his neck made Roxas gasp, and he pulled Lea's hair a little bit hard, bringing his mouth back within reach. Then they were kissing again – harder this time. Roxas pushed away from the back of the chair, leaning into the other man and feeling him respond eagerly to the rising passion between them.

"Hnn…_ahh!_" Roxas gasped into the kiss as roaming hands wandered over his chest, brushing over his nipples…and then lingering, rubbing around and around until they hardened with pleasure. Wet sounds from their joined mouths filled his mind, and Roxas squirmed. So much heat…too much. He was feeling…

"Ohhh, baby…_unh!_" The soft purr ended in a grunt when their hips pressed together. It had been an accident…probably. Roxas was twisting in his seat, Lea was shifting position…but the sudden grinding pressure erased everything else. Heat flashed through Roxas' body – he was hard, and it was plain from the front of Lea's breeches that he was, too. "Oh God…oh God, Sunshine…"

His fists tightened desperately in red hair as Lea's hips rolled forward, rubbing their clothed erections together. Roxas gasped, his entire body tense – and the man did it again. And _again_. And Roxas couldn't help himself – he was thrusting back, arching off the chair to meet Lea's thrusts. He was sweating, moaning, grinding against the other man and dying for _more_.

_This is too much…too far…_

A big hand slid down between their bodies and Roxas jolted as the touch rubbed over his erect penis even harder…and then _squeezed_ him. "Ahh!" Nimble fingers worked urgently to get into his pants, a hot mouth sucking _hard_ over his neck…

_We have to stop. I can't…_

Yet even as he tried to remind himself to slow down, Roxas felt heat under his fingers. He glanced down to see that he was cupping Lea's groin with one hand, stroking _fast_ over the shape of his erection showing through the tight breeches. A deep moan kept repeating in his ear, "Yes, baby _yes_, oh God right there…!"

"_More…more!_ I mean…" He felt his breath catch and his eyes widen at the sound of his own voice. _I can't stop._ "No no no…_ohhhh yesssss!_" _I have to get out of here._ "We can't, oh fuck, _unh_, we…we have to…"

"Sorry baby." He could _hear _Lea swallow, hard, lips brushing his ear as fingers worked their way under fabric and…_touched._ "I'm sorry…I…oh God, can't stop anymore…!"

_Shit!_ There was no time to think…even if Roxas' brain _had_ been working. He just had to get _out. _ "Exit! Vista exit, _activate!_"

"No, wait!" Wide, desperate green eyes filled his vision for one moment before Roxas dissolved into pixels and vanished.

_I'm sorry._

He opened his eyes to the inside of his Terminal – covered in sweat, gasping for air, and hard as a rock. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his hands to his face. _Fuck. Please…oh please don't hate me_. Roxas had never wanted anything as much as he wanted that beautiful, redheaded man – and yet, he couldn't. He just _couldn't do it _in Vista. _Fuck my principles and fuck my lack of control. This is all my fault. _ Roxas sighed, swallowing around a lump in his throat. _Wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he never comes back._ After all, being left like that? _Ugh. He's probably furious._

After a moment of trying to collect himself, Roxas realized he needed to head to the restrooms. He couldn't calm down – as much as he didn't like that he'd lost control, the memories of Lea's touch and voice kept flooding his mind, and his erection wasn't going away on its own. With a resigned sigh, he opened his Terminal and stepped out.

At that moment, his roommate's Terminal opened across the room, and Roxas glanced up automatically – then, he froze.

_Red hair. Green eyes – wide open and staring at him, mouth open too. Shocked._

"Lea?"

That open mouth worked silently a moment before a hoarse voice managed to gasp, "Sunshine?"

For a full minute, they just stared at each other. Then, the frozen silence shattered as they both spoke loudly at the same time.

"You look the _same!_"

"What's on your _face?_"

Roxas' jaw snapped shut. Lea – his roommate…wait, what was his roommate's name? – flushed suddenly. "Um…tattoos." A self-conscious finger ran up to trace the dark diamonds, scratching a little. "I…take them off in Vista."

Blinking, all Roxas could manage was, "Why?"

Turning another shade darker, his roommate answered, "Well, I got them when I was younger, kind of on a dare, and I don't really like them…you know, so I just…" Then green eyes looked up, meeting Roxas' stare. "You look the same, though. I didn't think…"

"What?" Roxas held his breath, agonizingly curious.

"Um…I didn't think anyone was really that beautiful. Outside Vista."

Not knowing what to say to that, Roxas just blinked. Another long minute of silence developed between them. Roxas shifted his weight from one leg to another and finally commented weakly, "Uh…so. Wow. The odds of this happening must be…"

"Pretty incredible," his roommate finished.

"Yeah." Roxas grinned nervously. "So…what was your real name again?"

"Axel."

"Oh yeah! That's right. I saw that on the room assignment notification. I'm…Roxas, by the way."

"Uh…" Axel paused a moment, then held out a hand and stepped forward. Roxas took it, shaking awkwardly and trying to smile. "Nice to meet you…in reality, I guess."

A half-laugh escaped him. "This is pretty awkward."

"Yeah…"

"Um, I'm really sorry for…for leaving you just now. So…suddenly and all. It was just…"

"No!" Axel cut in quickly. "It was my fault. You set the boundary and I agreed to it. I shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want…"

"But I _do!_" Roxas stopped quickly, lowering his voice again and glancing at the floor. "I…I _do_ want it…I just…can't do _that_ in Vista. It's too…"

"Yeah." Axel winced apologetically. "I know. Actually, I feel the same way. And I really need to…to thank you. You _really_ saved me when you did that." Roxas looked up, blinking in surprise at the handsome face – Lea, Axel, his fantasy, his desire, his_ roommate_. "I couldn't stop myself anymore, but I've never done anything like that, ever, and I…I would never have forgiven myself. Like, fuck my self-respect, probably forever. Um…so I'm really glad you stopped it. I was just…worried you were mad at me. I was afraid you'd disappear and I'd never get the chance to apologize."

"No, it's really fine!" Roxas leaned forward, trying to make sure Lea – _no, Axel_ – really got that he meant it. "I was sending mixed messages and stuff anyway…because I was confused. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to meet you in reality…and I just _wanted_…" Face heating up suddenly, Roxas faltered. "I mean…um, I wasn't clear enough. I did…as much as you did…to make it get like that." _Grabbing his crotch and begging for more…_

A pause. Then, "Okay…so we're…fine?"

A nervous laugh escaped Roxas. "Yeah. I mean, I guess we better be – we live together."

"Yeah…we live together…" Roxas glanced up and blinked. The way Axel said that…he didn't sound like he was talking about "roommates." And his impossible-in-reality green eyes didn't _look_ like he was talking about roommates either. The dark pupils were wide – staring at Roxas. _Don't look down at his…!_ Too late. His eyes moved before he could stop himself. _Oh my._ Axel was wearing baggy pajama pants, not breeches, and they did very little to contain his obvious erection. Roxas was still in the jeans he'd worn to class, and staring at Axel's groin made him suddenly realize how…_tight_ they were feeling.

The situation finally sank in. _We're in reality. This isn't Vista. He's here with me, we're alone…and he wants me as much as I want him. _ For a fleeting moment, Roxas wondered what he should say…then changed his mind. _Fuck talking. We don't need to._

"Room, lock," he spoke toward the door screen in a hoarse voice. A single beep confirmed – locked by one occupant, not both.

Green eyes widened, flashing over to the door screen, then back at Roxas. "Room…room lock c-confirm," Axel stammered quickly – and two compliant beeps answered. Roxas swallowed, hard.

Then, he pounced.

Arms around Axel's neck, balancing on one leg as the other rubbed up the side of Axel's body, pulling him close – Roxas kissed his roommate, plunging his tongue into Axel's mouth and moving fast. He felt arms go around his body, holding him tightly as Axel responded, kissing him back with even more desperate passion. And the way he tasted… _Oh God. _

When they broke apart for air, Axel gasped against Roxas' lips, "Are we…?"

"Picking up where we left off," Roxas finished for him with a low growl.

"Oh good," Axel moaned…then pushed Roxas back two steps – and down onto his bed.

_His scent…_ It was all around Roxas as his roommate crawled on top of him, kissing him over and over, _touching…_ And it was wonderful. He was already burning up, pinned by the full weight of Axel's lean, hard body, unable to move except to clutch his ribs and kiss him back.

This time, when Axel tugged open his pants and touched him directly, Roxas had no objections – only gasps of pleasure. He easily worked one hand under the waistband of Axel's pajama pants, taking hold of his hard length and stroking quickly – not that Axel needed any help getting fully erect. Roxas shuddered – they were touching each other like this, so erotically…and he could feel that they were both close to bursting already. This wasn't going to last long – but Roxas really didn't care. He _wanted Axel_. He wanted to _feel_ him, and he almost couldn't believe this was real and happening – it was too wonderful.

Big, warm hands slid down his hips, stripping away his pants. Roxas responded by yanking Axel's t-shirt off over his head – a little awkwardly, as the man was trying to do the same to _him_. Axel's shirt hit the floor, and Roxas' shirt got about as high as his armpits before Axel got distracted. A whimper escaped his lips at the jolt of pleasure when Axel sucked on a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and twisting the other with his fingers. Arching up off the bed, Roxas pushed his hips against Axel's, grunting in annoyance when his hot member touched mostly fabric.

"Pants…" He gasped. "_Off._"

The answer was a breathless pant. "Okay." Axel pulled away, kneeling above him as he roughly shoved the clothing down and off. Roxas stared. That attractive face was flushed, sweat glistening on his skin… _Oh God, how is that body real? Nobody looks like this outside of Vista!_ Axel's body was beautiful – lean, hard, and _very_ aroused. His penis was flushed and dripping, ready. Roxas wanted to be penetrated by it – to feel Axel filling him inside and taking him hard and relentlessly – he wanted it so much the thought nearly made him come.

But it would have to wait. There simply wasn't time to prepare. Although _next time_…

Heat swallowed him as Axel lowered himself, his body pressing Roxas down into the soft sheets, skin slipping on sweaty skin. Roxas felt a hand on his cock, gripping him…then pressing him against something big and hot. Axel shifted, and their dripping cocks slid against each other in the tight sheath of his hand. Roxas choked, then moaned eagerly, "Yes…_more!_"

He felt a tremor run through Axel's body as the man moved again, groaning, "Oh God…your voice…sounds so, _nnnngh_, fuck, I could come already…"

Wrapping Axel in a tight embrace, Roxas pulled his head down, grinning weakly as he felt lips and tongue working frantically over his neck. _That's gonna leave a lot of marks… _He lifted his hips to thrust together with Axel, and turned his head just slightly – whispering hotly right into his ear, "_Harder, _Axel. _Please._ Rub your big, hard cock against my wet penis…I'm _dripping_ for you, _unnnnhh_ make me come! _Ahhhyes_, Axel make me _come…!_"

With a thin, desperate grunt, Axel suddenly increased the pace. The steady, forceful thrusting became a rapid _pounding_ that left Roxas helpless. He couldn't even try to hold back – Axel's cock ramming against his own drove him absolutely _wild_, and all he could do was gasp and grind his teeth and claw at sweat-slick skin as heat flooded him and burst out of him, shooting from his pulsing cock and covering his stomach. The sudden, furious thrusting stopped – Axel held still, braced above him, and as his orgasm throbbed in his body, Roxas felt the matching tremors in Axel. He looked up at a face tense with exquisite pleasure…and looked down as the final drops of fluid spurted from both their slits – pressed together, quivering as their combined seed formed hot puddles on Roxas' skin.

And everything was warm and wonderful and _real_. The scent of their release was _real_, and Axel's weight when he collapsed on top of Roxas was _real_, and the salty taste of his sweat when Roxas licked his throat was _real_, and Roxas…could hardly believe he was this lucky. And he felt so very happy.

"I hope you're not too fond of sleeping," Roxas panted, grinning tiredly, "because I'm not letting you get _any_ for at least the next two weeks."

Axel swallowed to moisten his throat, then chuckled. "You are the awesomest roommate _ever_. And you're going to be _so_ bad for my test scores."

"That's how you measure the awesome levels of something – how much damage it does to the boring parts of life." Roxas nuzzled his nose against Axel's, teasingly slipping his tongue between parted lips.

Green eyes went a little vacant as Axel answered his kiss – _passionately._ Roxas moaned softly as he felt and _tasted _Axel's tongue in his mouth – so much better than any digital approximation, _ever_. Being here with Axel, feeling the man touching him – touching his _real_ body – was so much more intimate than anything you could do in Vista.

Roxas laughed softly when they parted. "It's going to be a _long _time before I link in again."

"Yeah," Axel grinned, kissing him sweetly and running his fingers through damp blond hair. "There's just so much to _do_…right here. With you…"

"My thoughts exactly," Roxas agreed, licking his lips. _And we're going to need some supplies right away. _ He was eager to do something that would require a little more…_preparation_.

As it turned out, he and Axel agreed about quite a few things…and neither of them used their Terminals for over a week.

~o~

_End Transmission_

~o~


End file.
